MY CHAIR PARTNER
by Mhrs826
Summary: "berawal dari insiden chanyeol menyelamatkan baekhyun dari kerumunan orang yang kelaparan hingga pada akhirnya chanyeol menjadi teman sebangku yang 'spesial' di mata seorang byun baekhyun" chanbaek/baekyeol/ ,gender switch (gs) ! , BL , Matrure contain , and don't forget to leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**MY CHAIR PARTNER**

"**berawal dari insiden chanyeol menyelamatkan baekhyun dari kerumunan orang yang kelaparan hingga pada akhirnya chanyeol menjadi teman sebangku yang 'spesial' di mata seorang byun baekhyun"**

**Story by **

**Seo rin**

**Main Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre : school life/romance/humor -maybe-**

**Rated : tentuin sendiri /?**

**Length : Chapter**

**Note : ini fanfic rada gaje segaje authornya jadi maapkeun ya **

**WARN!**

**this story contains gender switch (gs) , bl , and many more **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Byun baekhyun adalah namaku. aku hanyalah seorang siswa biasa dengan IQ standard, tak pintar juga tak bodoh. biasa saja. aku hanya mempunyai suara bagus .kata orang-orang hanya wajah manis ku dan suara indah ku saja yang membuat aku nampak 'agak ' spesial .aku duduk di kelas 3 senior high school . yeah kau benar sebentar lagi aku akan lulus .aku mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah ini walaupun tak terlalu terkenal tetapi aku cukup friendly makanya aku mempunyai banyak teman . diantara teman-teman ku ada dua orang sahabat ku . luhan dan kyungsoo kami bertiga sudah seperti permen karet kau tak akan bisa memisahkan kami dan ah aku hampir lupa park chanyeol teman sebangku ku , kau pasti berpikir dia hanyalah teman sebangku , kau salah ! .park chanyeol lebih dari sebuah teman sebangku ku. dia orang yang spesial di hidup ku, lebih tepatnya dia orang yang aku suka secara diam-diam tentunya dan kau mau tau lagi apa yang membuat chanyeol lebih spesial di mata ku ? chanyeol adalah firstlove ku haha hell kau pasti akan berkata 'bung kau bercanda kan ?' sayangnya aku tidak bercanda. well aku memang sudah tidak polos lagi salahkan luhan yang telah menodai otak suci ku ini tapi aku serius aku baru kali ini merasakan yang namanya mengaggumi dan menyukai seseorang. yeah katakanlah aku masih polos dalam hal percintaan aku bahkan belum pernah berpacaran aku mulai merasakan yang namanya menyukai seseorang saja baru saat ini . menyedihkan . kalimat itu yang pasti akan di lontarkan kedua sahabat ku ketika aku bercerita tentang hidupku,tapi yeah aku tak peduli. kalian pasti penasaran tentang seorang park chanyeol yang bagai mana bisa memikat hati ku bukan ? baiklah akan ku ceritakan tepatnya ini sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu ...

.

.

.

Flash back...

.

.

.

"hoi baekhyun-ah !" kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlari-lari kecil mendekat ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan di depan nya

"baek baekhyun" panggil kyungsoo lagi tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tak juga menolehkan kepalanya ke kyungsoo.  
kyungsoo mendengus pelan kemudian berjalan agak cepat dan menyamai jalan gadis itu "yak! sialan kau dengar tidak aku memanggil mu ? aish" ucap kyungsoo sedikit berteriak menahan marah.

baekhyun yang sedikit terusik segera menolehkan kepalanya "ah kyungsoo " jawab baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil melepas headset yang menyumpal telinga nya

"kenapa kau tak memanggil ku eoh ? " tanya baekhyun sambil melihat muka kyungsoo yang terlihat aneh dengan tatapan sinis nya.

"aku sudah memanggilmu bodoh" ucap kyungsoo lalu menghadiahi baekhyun sebuah pukulan manis di kepalanya .  
baekhyun mengaduh sakit sambil melotot ke arah kyungsoo "apa-apaan kau sialan sakit tau ishh" baekhyun mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"kau yang sialan .tau begitu aku tadi tak usah memanggil mu !" balas kyungsoo masih dengan mode marah nya kemudian berjalan mendahului baekhyun.

"hei mau kemana kau ?" tanya baekhyun ketika melihat kyungsoo berjalan mendahului nya.

"ke neraka!" teriak kyungsoo ,baekhyun segera mengikuti kyungsoo dan menyamakan jalan nya dengan kyungsoo "kau serius ?" tanya baekhyun dengan binar di matanya ketika menatap samping wajah kyungsoo

"oh my god akhirnya kau mau juga ke neraka akhirnya doa ku terkabul aduh tuhan terimakasih " ucap baekhyun berlebihan dan sekali lagi kyungsoo menghadiahi sebuah pukulan manis di kepala baekhyun

"sialan kau!" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata melotot dan dibalas cengiran dan v sign dari baekhyun "aku hanya bercanda .maafkan aku " ucap baekhyun  
kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengibas kan tangan nya seperti mengusir ayam sambil berucap "terserahlah" kemudian berjalan masuk ke kelas nya di ikuti oleh baekhyun .

.

.

.

kini mereka bertiga baekhyun-kyungsoo-luhan sedang duduk di setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi mereka bertiga segera bergegas ke kantin untuk makan pastinya.  
luhan sedang asik mencomot makanan nya dan kyungsoo juga tak mau kalah ikut mencomot sebuah gorengan sedangkan baekhyun dia hanya meminum minuman nya. katanya sedang dalam program diet.

"baek" panggil luhan membuat baekhyun segara menoleh ke arah luhan "kau yakin tak makan ? tubuh mu sudah kurus mau kau kuruskan bagaimana lagi hah ? " ucap luhan lagi

baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "perutku terlihat besar kau tau baju ku jadi banyak yang tak muat ck" jawab baekhyun

"mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau membeli baju baru hell kau kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dasar" timpal kyungsooluhan mengangguk membenar kan ucapan kyungsoo "sudahlah hentikan diet bodoh mu itu kau tak mau berakhir terkena penyakit tifus lagi kan ? "

baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk "iya-iya dasar cerewet aku akan makan"  
luhan dan kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban baekhyun "nanti pulang sekolah tapi" lanjut baekhyun.

mau tak mau luhan dan kyungsoo menatap datar wajah baekhyun "terserah" jawab mereka berdua serempak, baekhyun terkekeh geli "haha aku bercanda iya aku makan sebentar aku akan pesan terlebih dahulu" ucap baekhyun sembari berjalan untuk memesan makanan.

baekhyun melihat antrian nya yang panjang dan berdesak-desak kan dengan malas "ah panjang sekali kenapa sangat ramai" keluh baekhyun .

baekhyun mengantri lama. hingga akhirnya ia jengah sendir dan memilih untuk kembali kemejanya menghabiskan sisa minuman nya . dengan kesal ia menerobos antrian yang ada di belakang nya untuk kembali ke mejanya .namun tak semudah itu dia menerobos kerumunan, tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek membuat nya terpontang panting ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"yak aish jangan mendorong ku"

"hei sialan aku hanya ingin keluar dari lautan manusia yang kelaparan ini"

"minggir hoi minggir !"

"hei kau menginjak kaki ku keparat"

"aish jinjja!"

yah begitulah makian baekhyun ketika berusaha menerobos kerumunan manusia itu. bukan nya keluar dia malah semakin tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri sudah pasrah dia sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen bisa di liat dari raut wajah nya yang semakin memucat tubuh nya hampir limbung karena tak kuat lagi terpontang panting.

.

GREBB

.  
baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya di tangkap oleh seseorang kemudian di seret keluar dari kerumuanan hanya pasrah ketika dirinya di seret keluar dari kerumunan ,setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan baekhyun segera menghirup nafas dengan rakus sungguh! dia benar-benar kehabisan oksigen di tengah-tengah kerumunan tadi .

baekhyun masih berusaha menetralkan nafas nya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam .hingga sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pipinya membuat dia mau tak mau membuka matanya

"hey kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menatap wajah baekhyun khawatir dengan tangan yang menangkup pipi baekhyun.

baekhyun mengerjap kan matanya melihat lelaki di depan nya "hey kau tidak apa-apa kan ? " lelaki itu mengulangi pertanyaan nya tadi .

baekhyun tersadar kemudian mengangguk kan kepalanya "y-ya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab baekhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi tergagap.

lelaki itu menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum dan tepat saat lelaki itu tersenyum baekhyun merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya serta rona merah di pipinya yang tiba-tiba muncul "baguslah. bila kau merasa tidak enak lebih baik kau ke uks" ucap lelaki itu lagi

"i-iya t-t-terimakasih" baekhyun tergagap lagi .

lelaki itu mengulum senyum melihat baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tergagap "baiklah sama-sama byun baekhyun-ssi" kata lelaki itu sembari melihat name tag baekhyun.  
baekhyun yang namanya di sebut hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan rona wajah yang semakin terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya "nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap lelaki itu sembari berjalan pergi.

baekhyun kaget melihat lelaki itu beranjak pergi "ah tunggu sebentar!" ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak membuat lelaki tadi membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat baekhyun .  
lagi-lagi baekhyun kaget mendapati lelaki itu membalikan tubuhnya sembari menatap ke arah baekhyun

dengan ragu-ragu dia bertanya "s-siapa nama mu ?" tanya baekhyun kepada lelaki itu.

lelaki itu tersenyum tampan kemudian berkata "chanyeol park chanyeol" dan dari situlah semua cerita baekhyun di mulai.

.

.

.

kyungsoo dan luhan sudah selesai makan terbukti dengan piring mereka yang sudah bersih dari makanan dan hanya menyisakan noda makanan di berjalan mendekat ke meja yang di duduki kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang masih merona dan senyuman bodoh yang terpatri di dan luhan yang melihat baekhyun seperti orang gila itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"hei byun cabe kau kenapa ?" tanya kyungsoo

baekhyun tak menggubris ucapan kyungsoo pikiran nya masih melayang membayangkan senyuman chanyeol tadi.

kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun tak merespon nya segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada luhan sembari menatap luhan penuh tanya dan luhan hanya menjawab nya dengan gerakan tangan yang berputar di samping kepalanya "kurasa kewarasan nya sudah hilang " bisik luhan tepat di telinga kyungsoo .

kyungsoo bergidik ngeri menatap baekhyun "kurasa iya lihat dia masih tersenyum sendiri oh tuhan maafkan hamba mu yang satu itu " ucap kyungsoo berlebihan

luhan menggeplak kepala kyungsoo "aishh kau berlebihan ck " ucap luhan kemudian mendekat ke telinga baekhyun dan berteriak dengan sangat keras

"BYUN BAEKHYUN?!"

dan kau mau tau apa yang terjadi ? baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan kuping yang berdengung sakit "ah shit you're asshole luhan ah fuck " baekhyun menggosok-gosok telinga nya mengurangi dengungan di telinga nya .

luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa "salah kau sendiri tersenyum seperti orang gila "

baekhyun mendelik kesal masih dengan aktivitas menggosok telinga nya "kau yang gila" desis baekhyun ,luhan bergumam maaf sebagai jawaban.

"kau itu kenapa tadi ? " tanya kyungsoo penasaran "kau seperti orang gila kau tau" sambung kyungsoo lagi  
baekhyun kembali tersenyum bodoh dengan rona wajah di pipinya mengundang berbagai pertanyaan pada kedua sahabatnya ini .

"seriously jangan hanya tersenyum bodoh hell dude kau kenapa ?" luhan ikut bertanya kepada baekhyun

baekhyun semakin terlihat merona merah "a-aku tadi bertemu seseorang" jawab baekhyun tergagap

luhan dan kyungsoo mendelik mendengar baekhyun tergagap kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila hingga mengeluarkan air mata .  
baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat sahabatnya menertawakan nya "ck kalian berlebihan" ucap baekhyun sambil beranjak dari kursinya hendak meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak itu .

tetapi luhan segera menarik tangan baekhyun sambil menyeka air matanya dan berusaha menahan tawanya "serius baru kali ini aku melihat kau seperti orang dungu pfft" ucap luhan

kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa itu kemudian menatap baekhyun "luhan benar hei dude kau kerasukan apa eoh ?" ucap kyungsoo

baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "aku tak kerasukan apapun!" jawab baekhyun kesal.

"lalu kau kenapa ?"tanya luhan

baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya "aku kan sudah bilang aku bertemu seseorang"

"seseorang ?" kyungsoo bertanya lagi

baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya sebagai jawaban .kedua sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi penasaran "siapa ? siapa ?" tanya mereka berdua serempak

"umm park chanyeol" jawab baekhyun sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu . kyungsoo dan luhan melotot sempurna seperti hendak mengeluarkan bola matanya

"c-chanyeol ? bagai mana bisa ?" tanya kyungsoo

"uhum " baekhyun mengangguk lagi "jadi tadi waktu aku sedang menerobos kerumunan aku terdesak-desak dan terpontang panting "gerutu nya "aku bahkan hampir kehabisan nafas tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan ku dan menyeretku keluar dari kerumunan dan saat aku lihat ternyata yang menyelamatkan ku park chanyeol dia bahkan sempat menangkup wajah ku dan tersenyum sangat tampan" ucap baekhyun panjang lebar dan jangan lupa dengan pipi yang merona merah

luhan dan kyungsoo lagi-lagi di buat baekhyun melotot sempurna "daebak!" ucap kyungsoo

"kau benar-benar daebak!" timpal luhan

"huh ?" baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya bingung

"park chanyeol right ? dia itu ketua osis kau tau dia itu sangat terkenal di sekolahan kita masa kau tidak tau ? dia tampan , kaya , dan pintar dia bahkan jarang tersenyum dia itu seperti robot berjalan dia tidak friendly dia hanya friendly pada teman-teman yang sudah lama mengenal nya dan tapi apa? kau berhasil membuat dia tersenyum padamu wah kau sungguh daebak baekhyun-ah" kyungsoo memberikan dua jempolnya kepada baekhyun

baekhyun tersenyum lebar "benarkah ? ah tapi sungguh aku tidak tau bila dia ketua osis" ucap baekhyun

"memang nya apa yang kau tau selain ber fangirl ria dengan exo. dasar" dengus luhan .

baekhyun mendelik kan matanya tak terima "aku tidak berfangirl ria terus .aku hanya malas menghetahui keadaan sekitar yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hidup ku" tukas baekhyun

"dasar makhluk apatis" ucap kyungsoo dan di setujui oleh luhan dengan anggukan  
"terserah saja aku tak peduli wlee" ucap baekhyun sembari menjulur kan lidahnya

"ah sudah lah sudah kita sebaik nya kembali ke kelas bel sebentar lagi berbunyi" luhan yang sadar keadaan segera menengahi peperangan tak penting itu dan setelah itu mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka.

**Tbc..**

** .**

**.**

**hoii readers-nim he he he :3 gimana ? jelek ya ? ah jujur malu banget ini mau post ff buatan ku serius malu banget . aku bikin nih ff terinpirasi dari kisah nyata :'v .serius aku malu banget aaaaaaaaa ;-; . tapi ndapapalah udahdari dulu sebenernya mau post cuman baru berani post sekarang :'v .oiya maaf kalo ada salah kata sama typo bertebaran di mana2 maklumin aja ya ya ya ya -maksa- wkwkwk .oh iya saya juga ga terlalu tau tentang rules di fanfic net bagi yg tau tolong kasih tau saya dong ._. yodah cukup segini aja curcol nya ppai ppai sampe ketemu di next chapter /wink bareng baekhyun/ :v**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review ?**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Bukan update ini tentang kelanjutan ef ef recehan milik gua chair partner. Jadi gini gua berniat buat ngehapus ini ef ef oke dan gua bakal kombek pake ef efe baru bhaks :'v tunggu ef ef gua yang baru dan mian mianhae jeongmal karena bakal ngehapus ni ef ef karena ni ef ef menurut gua mmm gimana ya gua bingung ya pokonya ada masalah intrapersonal lah/? Jadi nya gua kudu ngehapus ni ef ef sekali lagi maaf dan makasih sama yg kmaren udah mau repot-repot review,fav sama nge follow cerita absurd gua. GOMAWO SARANGHAE /bow/


End file.
